Sweet Gestures
by MCSReader4ever
Summary: When Maya gets sick, who comes to keep her company? No one other than the sophmore we all love, Campbell Saunders. :


**Hope you enjoy. :)**

I hated being sick. It made me feel icky, and to make it worse I was home alone for the day. Katie went to school (obviously) and my parents went to work. I didn't expect anyone to stay with me when I only had a simple cold and stomache ache, but the house was so quiet and eerie, I really didn't want to be alone.

I tried to practice my cello but even that, the thing I love most in the world,gave me a headache. I tried to sleep, but the my stomache wouldn't allow that, it would much rather see me bent over the toilet. To sum it up,today was a miserable day for me.

I slummed around the house most of the day, not being able to kkep anything down, but at the same time I was starving. Being sick also made you have a weird stomache. When it was time for Katie to get home, I got a text from her telling me that she was staying at Marisol's. Great alone for another hour.

But when it was time for my parents to get home, they called and said they would both be late,at least 5 hours late and that if I got hungry to warm up some chicken noodle soup. The problem with that was that I had already eaten the soup and now it was floating in the sewer system. As you can tell today was just the worst day for me.

It was around 4:30 when the doorbell rang. I expected it to be Tori or Tristan with my school work, but I was suprised to see Cam on my doorstep with a paper bag in one hand and a folder in the other. "Hey." He said, shy and blushing. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, also shy and blushing.

"I heard you were sick and I wanted to bring you your assignments." He said, shifting on his feet. He was so sweet.

"Don't you have hockey practice right now?"

"They won't miss me for the first half." We stood there awkwardly before he spoke again. "So, are we just going to stand here in the cold while your already sick?"

"Right. Come in." I moved back so he could go past me.

"So, what did I miss in school?" I asked taking the folder from him.

"In French Tristan and I couldn't do much without you, but we went ahead and made a list of some ideas. I made a copy for you. I went to your other teachers and got your homework though." He said setting the brown paper bag on the counter.

"Thanks. What's in the paper bag?" I asked curiously, leaning against the counter. "Well," he said opening the paper bag." when I heard you were sick I had this made." He pulled out a clear container that held some sort of liquid.

"What is it?" I asked taking to take a closer look. "It is soup. But not any soup,this is the soup that Barb,the woman I'm staying with since I moved here, makes when I get sick and let me tell you it works!" He said this as he took the container from my hands and opened it.

"Does it taste good?" I asked. He nodded. Okay then. What could it hurt. I grabbed some spoons from the drawer and handed him one. "You have to eat with me." He smiled and filled his spoon up with the liquid. "At the same time?" I nodded and filled mine. "1...2...3." We then stuck the spoons in our mouths. The soup was simply the best thing I had ever tasted. I looked at Cam and he just simply gave me a 'I told you so' look. As I continued to eat I noticed that Cam just stared at me.

"What?" I asked suddenly self-cousious.

He looked down, embarassed. "It's nothing its just..." he looked up and tralied off. Then before I knew it his lips were on mine. At first I didn't respond, I was in shock that one of the cutest boys in school was kissing me. The boy I had the biggest crush on had his lips on mine. Then after I got over that, I started to kiss him back. It was the best kiss of my life...I mean it was my first kiss, but it was still the best. When we pulled back, we grinned at each other.

"You kow your going to get sick now right?" I said, putting my arms around his neck. He put his around my waist. "Yes, but worth it." He then proceded to kiss me again.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"I told you would get sick."

"Still worth it."

**Another one-shot! I don't know what it is, but I just can't seem to stop writing about these two! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
